Where is the Key ?
by baektoyeol
Summary: Yeol dan Baek mabuk semalam, membuat mereka melakukan 'sesuatu' yang tidak mereka kira. Merekapun mencoba tenang dan melepas borgol yang mengunci pergelangan tangan Baek di headboard kasur mereka. But, Where is the Key ? Baekyeol . Chanbaek .


"Ngh.."

Cahaya matahari membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya. Kepalanya berputar-putar membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Urghh, aku pasti terlalu banyak minum semalam."

Berusaha untuk bangun dari kasur, hanya saja saat kedua tangannya memegang sprei tidak sengaja Chanyeol memegang sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Karena terkejut, Chanyeol segera membuka mata dan melihat roommatenya, Baekhyun, sedang berbaring disebelahnya.

Chanyeol membeku.

Bukan, Chanyeol sudah biasa tidur bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun karena selain mereka sekamar, mereka suka tidur bersebelahan karena Chanyeol suka memeluk Baekhyun dengan alasan Baekhyun empuk dan hugable, sedangkan Baekhyun suka memeluk Chanyeol karena tubuhnya yang hangat. Aneh memang, member lainpun sudah biasa dengan sikap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah seperti couple ini.

Tapi, hal tersebut tidak biasa jika Baekhyun berbaring di sampingnya naked.

Tidak begitu berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang hanya memakai boxer.

Dengan berbagai kissmark yang berada di leher dan tubuh mulus Baekhyun.

Dan juga handcuff, alias borgol berbulu berwarna pink berada di antara pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan tiang di bagian atas kasur mereka.

 _So kinky._

Chanyeol merasa anggota tubuh bagian bawahnya berkedut.

"Euhm, h-hai Yeol."

Chanyeol yang dari tadi tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh mulus Baekhyun, langsung menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Urgh, B-Baek."

Semburat merah mewarnai kedua pipi mereka. Sadar kalau mereka semalam karena terlalu mabuk telah melakukan hal _itu_.

Sunyi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Setelah beberapa saat Baekhyun berdeham.

"A-apakah kau bisa melepaskan b-borgol ini?"

Chanyeol berdiri, berkeliling kamar mencoba mencari kunci itu.

"A-apa kau ingat di mana- uhm, d-di mana aku meletakkannya B-Baek?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam.

Flashback

"I'm coming babe."

Sodokan yang dilakukan Chanyeol semakin cepat dan dalam.

"Cum inside, Yeol."

Melihat Baekhyun yang terbaring lemas di kasur setelah mengeluarkan cairannya di kulit mulusnya, membuat Chanyeol menggeram dalam dan mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam hole Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan juniornya perlahan. Melihat sebagian cairan putih keluar dari hole sempit itu. Melihat hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol spontan menyentuh hole Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya mencegah cairan kental keluar lebih banyak.

"Ahh, Yeol. Stop aku masih sensitif di bawah sana."

Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengantuk. Chanyeol berdiri, memandang Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap dengan wajah polosnya.

"I can fuck you everyday Baek."

Saat berjalan untuk tidur di sebelah Baekhyun, Chanyeol meninjak sebuah kunci.

 _Oh, kunci borgol ini._

Mungkin karena mabuk membuat Chanyeol memiliki ide gila, sehingga mengambil kunci itu dan memasukkannya di hole Baekhyun.

"Can't wait to fuck you again Baek."

.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun melihat bola mata Chanyeol membesar.

"Apa kau ingat Yeol?"

"Y-yeah, aku mengingatnya."

"Di mana kau meletakkannya."

"Aku- uhm- aku memasukkannya."

"Aku tidak mengerti Yeol, kau memasukkannya di mana?"

"D-di-di h-holemu Baek."

"Oh"

Silence.

Wajah kedua namja itu semakin memerah

"Sehun. Panggilkan Sehun."

"Wae?"

"Aku akan meminta bantuannya untuk mengambil- uhm kunci itu."

Chanyeol terdiam.

Melihat tatapan mata tajam Chanyeol yang tertuju padanya membuat Baekhyun sedikit takut.

"Kenapa Sehun?"

"Karena dia maknae dan aku tidak ingin kau ehm-merasa tidak nyaman Yeol."

"Tidak. Aku akan melakukannya." _Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melihatmu seperti ini, Baek._

Baekhyun seolah mendengar nada posesif dari ucapan Chanyeol.

"B-Baiklah Yeol."

Setelah mengambil botol lube strawberry tergeletak di lantai kamar yang tinggal setengah, Chanyeol bergerak perlahan, lalu melebarkan kedua kaki Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak menyangka untuk melihat paha bagian dalam Baekhyun akan penuh dengan kissmark dan cum trail yang keluar dari holenya yang berwarna pink.

 _Shit._ Chanyeol mengutuk dalam hati juniornya mulai bangun. Terlintas di pikirannya untuk menjilat hole milik Baekhyun.

'Sadar Chanyeol, kau hanya akan mengambil kunci itu dari holenya, bukan untuk menjilat hole itu, memasukkan jari atau juniormu hingga membuat Baekhyun mendes-'

 _Uurrghh stop!_

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol mengoleskan lube di kedua jarinya.

"Katakan padaku kalau terasa sakit Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Ujung jari telunjuk Chanyeol menyentuh hole Baekhyun dan masuk perlahan. Mencoba untuk melingkari hole Baekhyun.

 _Sempit sekali_

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, takut apabila mengeluarkan suara tanpa perintah langsung dari otaknya.

Jari telunjuk Chanyeol sudah masuk sepenuhnya, berusaha untuk mengabaikan sensasi yang diberikan oleh hole milik Baekhyun ke jarinya.

"Aku menemukannya Baek!"

"Cepat ambil, idiot!"

Chanyeol berusaha meraih kunci itu namun hanya satu jarinya yang masuk sehingga bukannya mengambil kunci itu tapi malah mendorong kunci itu masuk lebih dalam.

"Aaah!"

Bola mata Chanyeol membesar, suara desahan Baekhyun membuat juniornya berkedut. Sedangkan Baekhyun menutup mata erat dengan wajah merah padam, dirinya juga terkejut akan mengeluarkan desahan. Tidak lupa juga Chanyeol melihat junior milik Baekhyun setengah menegang.

Hanya saja Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengabaikan hal itu.

"Ak- aku tidak bisa eum- mengambilnya dengan satu jari Baek."

Masih dengan mata terpejam, "Masukkan dua jarimu Yeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk ragu. Dioleskannya lebih banyak lube ke jarinya.

"Aku masuk, Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Kedua jari Chanyeol bergerak melingkar di ujung hole Baekhyun dan mencoba untuk masuk. Tapi karena sangat sempit Chanyeol melakukan gerakan scissor untuk melonggarkan hole Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya lebih kuat.

Saat terasa lebih mudah untuk masuk Chanyeol mencoba untuk meraih kunci tersebut.

"Aaaah!" Desahan Baekhyun terdengar lagi saat Chanyeol tidak sengaja kembali mendorong kunci itu tepat di spot Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berhasil meraih kunci itu, namun tidak rela jika semua ini akan segera berakhir.

Melihat junior Baekhyun yang sudah menegang sama seperti miliknya membuat Chanyeol berubah pikiran. Mereka sama-sama menginginkan satu sama lain.

Chanyeol menarik jarinya dan memasukkannya lagi membuat kunci itu menyentuh prostat Baekhyun.

"Aaah Chanyeol!" dada Baekhyun membusung ke atas. Kemudian Baekhyun membuka matanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh nafsu.

"Baek, kau sangat sexy baby."

Tangan kiri Chanyeol yang menganggur daritadi, meraba paha Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mencium dan menggigit kecil disana.

"Yeollie." Chanyeol menggerakkan jarinya perlahan.

"Wae babe?" Chanyeol memilih berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Faster, please."

Mendengar Baekhyun memohon membuat Chanyeol ingin lebih bermain-main dengan tubuh indah Baekhyun.

Bibir Chanyeol menuju junior Baekhyun. Mengecup ujung kepala junior Baekhyun dan menjilat precum yang keluar.

"Yeollie, more."

Chanyeol memasukkan seluruh junior Baekhyun dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo perlahan.

"Ngghh."

"Yeolieeh." Pinggang Baekhyun bergerak menuju mulut Chanyeol lebih dalam.

Chanyeol menggeram. Membuat getaran di junior Baekhyun.

"Shit Yeol, I'm close."

Chanyeol dengan cepat melepaskan junior Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau-" Protes Baekhyun terputus karena Chanyeol menyambar bibirnya dengan panas.

Gerakan menyodok yang Chanyeol berikan pada hole Baekhyun tidak berhenti. Bibirnya kini turun ke leher mulus Baekhyun, tidak lupa memberi tanda di sana. Kemudian berhenti di nipple Baekhyun, menyesapnya bergantian.

"Yeollie! Aaah! _Fuck!_ Fuck me please! I want your cock Yeollie!"

Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya dari tubuh Baekhyun. Muncul perasaan bangga karena telah membuat Baekhyun seperti ini hanya karena dirinya.

" _Damn!_ you are so fuckable."

Chanyeol menarik kunci borgol itu dari dalam hole sempitnya lalu dilemparkannya ke lantai. Dengan cepat dilepaskannya boxer yang terasa semakin sempit itu.

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari junior Chanyeol yang besar, tegang, memerah dan dengan sedikit precum di ujung kepalanya.

"Give it to me Yeol."

"Kau mau ini Baek?" Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan smirk nya. Tangannya berada pada juniornya sendiri dan memaju-mundurkan dengan tempo pelan.

"Please Yeol."

"Apa yang kau inginkan Baek? Katakan!"

 _Plak_

Chanyeol menampar paha mulus Baekhyun kemudian mengelus bekas merah yang muncul disana.

"Aku ingin _yeollipop_ please. Fuck my mouth."

Chanyeol dengan segera mendekat ke kepala Baekhyun. Kemudian berlutut di samping dada mulus Baekhyun, mengarahkan juniornya tepat didepan mulutnya. Dengan memegang pangkal juniornya, Chanyeol menamparkannya perlahan pada pipi Baekhyun, sebagian precum menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Dengan tidak sabar Baekhyun menjilat precum yang tersisa pada ujung kepala itu dengan cepat, tidak lupa memberikan kecupan basah membuat Chanyeol menggeram. Kemudian dengan sedikit menunduk Baekhyun memasukkan junior yang besar itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Melihat pemandangan yang indah dibawahnya, tangan kiri Chanyeol menggenggam erat rambut Baekhyun dan tangan yang lain memegang headboard ranjang mereka dan dengan cepat memaju mundurkan pinggangnya, membuat ujung juniornya melesak masuk menyentuh tenggorokan Baekhyun.

Walaupun sedikit tersedak Baekhyun menikmati tiap sodokan yang diberikan Chanyeol ke mulutnya.

Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun. Mata sayu menggoda, pipi kemerahan, dan bibir indahnya melingkar pada juniornya, membuat Chanyeol hampir keluar saat itu juga.

"Mmmhhh.." Sedikit mendesah memberikan vibrasi pada junior Chanyeol membuat namja tinggi itu menggeram.

"Ngggh Baek, _fuck_."

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik juniornya dari mulut sexy Baekhyun.

"Lebarkan kedua kakimu." Perintah Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun semakin terangsang.

Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan hole Baekhyun.

"I'm going Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Ujung junior Chanyeol melesak ke dalam holenya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak sadar telah menahan napas hingga seluruh junior milik Chanyeol masuk ke dalam hole Baekhyun. Melihat airmata yang keluar dari ujung mata indah Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol merunduk dan menghapus airmata itu lalu mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun perlahan.

"I'm sorry, I hurt you, Baek."

Hati Baekhyun berdebar semakin kencang, _so caring._

"It's okay Yeol."

Chanyeol menunggu setengah menit kemudian dengan sabar, tidak ingin sekalipun membuat Baekhyun terluka. Kedua tangan Chanyeol berada di pinggang Baekhyun.

 _"Move Yeol."_

Chanyeol mengeluarkan juniornya hingga hanya ujung kepalanya yang masih berada di hole Baekhyun lalu memasukkannya kembali dengan perlahan. Berulang-ulang walaupun Baekhyun menginginkan Chanyeol lebih cepat.

 _"Please Yeol, faster!"_

Chanyeol mempercepat temponya. Baekhyun merasa junior Chanyeol semakin membesar di holenya membuatnya terasa penuh.

" _Aaah- Baek your ass"_

Desahan, erangan, geraman. Suara-suara itu memenuhi kamar mereka.

 _"Aaaah! Yeol! Feels good."_

 _"Your hole is fuckin' sin."_

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun dan merapatkan ke dada Baekhyun.

 _So flexible._

 _"Chanyeol- Yeol!"_

Dari posisi ini Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas juniornya menyodok hole yang sangat sempit itu. Terlintas dipikirannya untuk mengambil handphone atau kamera untuk mengabadikan kejadian ini, hanya saja Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyimpan hal itu untuk kesempatan lain karena sekarang juniornya sudah mulai berkedut.

 _"AAAH!"_

Pekikan itu membuat Chanyeol tahu kalau dia sudah menemukan sweet spot Baekhyun. Kemudian Baekhyun meletakkan kedua kakinya ke bahu Chanyeol.

 _"Aaah! I'm close Yeol! Harder please!"_

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya, merasakan dirinya juga sudah dekat.

Baekhyun dengan mulut terbuka dan mengucapkan nama Chanyeol berulang-ulang akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya sebagian di dadanya, dada Chanyeol, dan merembes dari ujung juniornya ke pangkal.

 _"Baek baby, I wanna cum."_

Baekhyun menguatkan otot pantatnya, membuat junior Chanyeol semakin terjepit di holenya.

 _"Give it to me Yeol."_

Namja tinggi itu menunduk lalu menciumnya panas, sambil bermain dengan lidahnya, membuat Chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam hole Baekhyun. Sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Baekhyun. Mencoba untuk mengatur nafas. Kemudian mengecup Baekhyun lembut Chanyeol mengeluarkan juniornya, membuat spermanya ikut keluar.

"So hot Yeol."

Chanyeol berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Yes, itu karena kau sangat sexy Baek."

Bibir mengkilat Baekhyun menggoda Chanyeol untuk mengecupnya perlahan.

"Uhm Yeol, bisakah kau melepaskan borgol ini?"

Chanyeol mengambil kunci yang tadi dibuangnya di lantai, lalu membuka borgol itu dari tangan Baekhyun. Mengecup kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang memerah dengan perlahan.

Dengan rasa puas Chanyeol berbaring sambil menarik Baekhyun lebih dekat ke pelukannya.

"I love you, Baek."

"Love you too, Yeol."

Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya, memandang wajah Baekhyun.

"Jadi sekarang kita- kita adalah.."

"Kita apa Yeol?" Baekhyun tersenyum nakal. Walaupun dia tahu apa yang Chanyeol maksud, tapi menggoda Chanyeol itu menyenangkan.

"ber-p-pacaran?" Chanyeol memandang penuh harap

"Kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Baekhyun menahan senyumnya saat Chanyeol sekarang gugup dan wajah yang memerah.

"Yeah, j-jadi namjachinguku Baek, please."

"How about- no." Chanyeol terkejut. Dengan kecewa Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Baekhyun.

 _Click_

Chanyeol melihat kedua tangannya yang dikunci dengan borgol oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bangun dari posisinya dan bergerak menindih Chanyeol.

"Just kidding! Let me ride you and I will be your boyfriend, Yeollie."

.

Yuhuuu,, promosi dulu, nih bisa baca yuk fic yg barusan aku post juga "Am I Not Sexy Enough?" hhehe

Ini sebenernya ganti dari Call Me Daddy yang belum aku update2 . Hiks buat yang baca mianhaeeeeyooooo .. sampe ada yang bilang udah lupa ceritanya mesti baca lagi dari awal gegara update kelamaan

Siapa yang nonton EXO'LUXION INA ? aku berangkat sendirian gara2 temenku ga jadi ikut .. Sedih deh, tapi demi oppadeul. Hhaha.. semoga chanbaek hugging lagi apa kalo gak chanbaek kissing deh XD hhoho

-uta-


End file.
